YOU…
by Joyer Cloudsomnia
Summary: Chap 4 Is Up! Last Chap. Terungkapnya Semua masalah sungmin. KYUMIN YAOI Sligh Yewook Haehyuk Sibum.. Maaf Up Lama banget. LANGSUNG BACA Joyers!
1. Chapter 1

Title : You

Rating : M (17+)

Main Author : Sung Hye Woon aka Yefah

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Other Cast :- Kim Yesung

-Choi Siwon

-Lee donghae

-Lee Hyuk Jae

-Etc

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik yang maha kuasa dan juga orang tua mereka. Tapi saya milik Yesung(?) #apahubungannya

Warning : NC , Lemon (?) , YAOI , Boy x Boy, Typo , Judul gak sesuai cerita.

A/N : Sebaiknya jika umurnya di bawah 17 jangan baca yah. Kenapa? Yah gak papa sih cuma ngingetin aja #plak . padahal umur saya baru 14. Hahha *ketawa ibilis* #dibacokreaders. 'Ini Fiksi karangan saya. Dan sedikit terinspirasi dari drama BBF (Boys Before Flower). Tapi hanya sedikit kok. Selebihnya cerita ini milik saya, murni dari otak yadong saya. Dan jika kamu tak suka yaoi MOHON AGAR KLIK BACK Pada monitor anda. Karena saya TAK TERIMA BASHING, Kecuali Kritik yang membangun'. Itu aja kali yah, Selebihnya langsung baca. Inget umur aja pas lagi baca. Wkwkwk #kidding. No Plagiat…

~~~```Happy Reading```~~~

Don't Like Don't Read!

© Sung Hye woon Present A Fiction.. ©

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Huaaaaaaaaa!"terdengar lah teriakan kaum hawa di Kyunghee Highscool.

Pagi itu terlihat sekali empat pria tampan sedang berjalan dengan cool nya di koridor sekolah. Mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, dan Lee donghae. Yah, 'F STAR' itulah sebutan dari fans-fans mereka. Sebenarnya mereka bukan geng ataupun grup terkenal. Melainkan mereka adalah empat sekawan. Dimana sang 'magnae' yang menjadi ketuanya. Dan kalian tentu tau siapa magnae itu. Ya, dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu Pria tertampan di 'F STAR'. Orangtua nya jua lah yang banyak mendonasikan uang di KyungHee High School. Oke, cukup penjelasannya seputar F STAR. Sekarang kita liat kondisi seorang yeoja yang sedang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya akibat di tatap oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huaahhh, hidungku kenapa?" ucap seorang yeoja yang bernama seohyun sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"wah, beruntung sekali kau tadi di tatap Cho kyuhyun. Kalau aku mungkin sudah pingsan" ucap yeoja satunya yang sepertinya iri dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun itu.

0o0o0o0o

"Kyu, lihat yeoja tadi. Haha aku hampir tak percaya melihatnya. Dia mimisan hanya ditatapmu seperti itu. Oh aku hanya bisa kagum padamu kyu" Siwon sambil tersenyum berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas senyum meremehkan.

"Aku tau hyung. Aku memang tampan. Jangankan yeoja, namja saja banyak yang mengincarku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tingkat kepedean yang sangat tinggi.

"Kami tau itu Kyu. Oh iya. Siwon kapan Kibum mu pulang? Apa kau tak kesepian ditinggal oleh namja itu begitu lamanya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Siwon.

"Hmm, kau benar hyung. Tapi aku harus mencoba setia pada bummie. Aku sangat mencintainya." Balas siwon dalam.

"Oh, sepertinya Choi Siwon kita yang selalu tegar juga bisa galau" Ucap donghae yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Sudahlah Siwon ssi. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi Kibum mu itu akan kembali" ucapnya lagi sembari meyakinkan Siwon. Siwon hanya senyum.

"Kenapa kalian membicarakan topik seperti ini? Begitu membosankan. Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Aku ingin mengerjai beberapa murid. Haha" Kyuhyun langsung menarik hyungdeulnya itu sembari menampakan smile evile nya.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

**Di Kelas**

"uaaaaa F STAR!" teriak seorang yeoja histeris ketika melihat empat sekawan itu tiba di kelas.

'berisik sekali sih. Kapan aku bisa konsen. Huh! menyebalkan' sungmin sedang membatin. Dia tak konsen membaca saat teriakan dari seorang yeoja tadi menggema di kelasnya.

"hei, ming. Jangan baca mulu lah. Temani aku sebentar." Ucap Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk, sahabat karibnya Lee Sungmin.

"ah hyukie. Kau mengganggu ku saja. Bukankah hari ini akan ada ulangan, makanya aku baca buku. Baca buku juga gih sana." Sungmin kesal karena kegiatan membacanya di ganggu oleh temannya. Sebelumnya dia sudah di buat kesal oleh yeoja yang berteriak histeris tadi.

"ah ne ming. Mian mengganggumu. Ya udah deh, aku ikutan baca buku juga." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengambil sebuah buku dari tas nya.

"ne. itu baru bagus." Balas Sungmin.

'sepetinya namja nerd itu akan mengasyikan jika sedikit aku kerjai' batin Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menampakkan smirk mengerikannya itu.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menuju ke sebuah bangku siswa.

'ah, pasti cho ini akan berulah lagi' batin, Siwon, Yesung, dan donghae bersamaan. Dan ternyata benar saja.

"hey kau!" ucap Kyuhyunsembari menunjuk Sungmin. Namun sungmin yang sedang focus belajar tidak tau kalo ada yang memanggilnya. Eunhyuk yang sadar langsung gelagapan dan tak berani berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun kesal karena dia diacuhkan. Akhirnya dia menggebrak meja Sungmin. Dan tentu saja sungmin terkejut.

Brukkk!

"eh, ada apa ini?" Tanya sungmin yang masih bingung.

"beraninya kau mengacuhkan ku. Apa kau tak tau aku sedang bicara padamu tadi?" Tanya balik namja itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"umm, kau siapa?" what? Sungmin tak tau siapa Kyuhyun. Iya. Tadi sungmin bertanya siapa namja yang menggebrak mejanya itu. Masih ada ternyata murid yang tak tau Cho Kyuhyun. Seisi kelas pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Terutama Kyuhyun. Dan bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tak tau aku?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap sungmin tajam.

"Mian. Tapi aku memang tak tau siapa kau. Hhhh, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan anak berandal?" Tanya sungmin berani. Sekali lagi seisi kelas langsung cengo melihat tingkah sungmin yang sangat berani itu.

"Hey! Beraninya kau! Apa kau mau keluar dari sekolah ini? Oh sudah bosan hidup ternyata. Arraseo! Lihat nasibmu setelah pulang sekolah nanti Lee Sungmin!" Ucap kyuhyun tajam sembari memerhatikan name tag sungmin.

"huh menyebalkan sekali namja itu. Tak tau kah aku sedang sibuk" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Hey Sungmin ssi. Lain kali hati-hati dangan Cho Kyuhyun itu" ucap Seorang siswa memperingati Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan juga sama seperti kita. Untuk apa ditakuti" balas sungmin sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

"Mingggggggg" Hyukie langsung menghampiri sungmin.

"Waeyo hyuk? Ada yang salah?" Tanya sungmin polos.

"Aduh kau ini. Bagaimana nanti jika sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Tanya balik hyukie.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan seperti itu. Jalani saja hari ini seperti biasanya. Jangan khawatirkan aku karena namja sialan itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok" ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum manis pada hyukie.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku ne?"

"Ne hyukie".

0o0o0o0o0o

"Heh, kenapa sepi sekali? Padahal kan baru beberapa menit pulangan" sungmin saat ini sedang menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada orang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"seperti ada yang mengikutiku" ucap sungmin sembari melihat ke belakang. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sedang mengikuti. Ketika ia berpaling sudah ada tangan yang mengikat tangannya.

"aw. Lepaskan aku!" ucap sungmin berontak pada seseorang yang sepertinya murid Kyunghee juga, karena memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"diamlah! Ikuti saja aku!" ucap orang itu sembari menarik paksa tangan Sungmin.

Dan mereka pun sampai di gudang belakang sekolah. Sungmin tau sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Lalu dia kembali berontak. Tapi sayang, tenaganya kalah kuat dengan pria tadi. Kemudian dia langsung di dorong kegudang itu. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis.

"Hei, buka pintunya!" ucap sungmin. Sungmin dikurung di gudang itu. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dan berusaha melawan rasa takut.

"sudah datang ternyata" ucap seseorang dari dalam yang langsung mengagetkan sungmin.

"si siappa- Kyuhyum?" sungmin begitu kaget ketika melihat namja itu lagi. Dia melihat smirk mengerikan di bibir tebal namja itu. Sekarang dia sangat takut.

"wah, ternyata sudah tau namaku toh. Hmm kita akan bermain-main hari ini Lee Sungmin. Itu hukuman karena kau sudah berani melawanku" ucap kyuhyun engan serigaian mengerikannya.

"apa maksudmu?" sungmin sangat ketakutan. Ia masih bingung.

"oh, sebelumnya lepaskan dulu kacamata kuno ini" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil paksa kacamata itu, kemudian menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" sungmin marah. Itu kacamata kesayangannya.

Ya, asal kalian tau, sungmin memakai kacamata bukan karena dia minus ataupun plus. Melainkan karena dia tak ingin dilihat sisi aslinya. Dia trauma saat SMP dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Sungminn!, kau manis sekali sayang. Aku tak peduli walaupun kau masih smp. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku! Siapa suruh kau mempunyai tampang manis nan aegyo seperti itu" ucap seorang pria dewasa terhadap sungmin._

_"andwae ahjussi. Aku keponakanmu. Sadarlah. Kumohon jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku." Ucap sungmin panik._

_"iya sayang. Tapi ahjussi tak tahan melihat muka mu itu" balas ahjussi itu seraya mengelus pipi lembut sungmin dengan tampang laparnya._

_Sungmin sangat takut. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sampai pada akhirnya dia ketahuan oleh eommanya. Dan ahjussi itu langsung di penjarakan karena berbuat pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur._

_Namun tetap saja sungmin masih trauma. Akibatnya ia bersikeras untuk menggubah penampilannya seculun mungkin._

**FLASHBACK OF**

"Sungmin, kenapa bengong? Ah aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau sangat manis. Kenapa kau sembunyikan itu semua huh?" Tanya kyuhyun menggoda.

"bukan urusanmu!" balas sungmin sinis.

"'aku sudah bertanya baik-baik loh. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyerigai.

" ap maksud mpphhhhh" belum sempat sungmin bertanya bibir plump nya sudah di cium ganas oleh kyuhyun

"ahhhh,ummhhhhh" sungmin tak bisa mencegah. Dia sudah terlanjur terbawa nafsu.

"ohhh minggghh" kyuhyun tak tahan. Dia langsung turun mnciumi leher jenjang sungmin. Dia menghisap dan menggigit spout di leher sungmin. Kemudian mengecupnya.

"ohhhh terusshh kyuhhhh" ucap sungmin sembari menekan kepala kyuhyun agar terus menghisab lehernya. Kemudian Kyuhyun semakin turun kebawah. Dia menghisap nipple sebelah kanan sungmin yang sudah mengeras. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk memelintir nipple sungmin. Kemudian tangan kanannya dipakai untuk menggesek gesek junior sungmin yang masih tertutup celananya.

"ohhhh kyuhhhhh,lepas kkaann cell aahhnahh kuhh" sungmin mendesah. Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan reslesting celana sungmin. Kemudian dia langsung mengocok junior sungmin yang sedang menegang.

"oohhhh ohhhhh, faster kyuhhhhh ahhh"

"ne chagihh" Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat temponya. Sungmin sudah tak tahan. Perutnya seperti menggelitik sekarang. Dia hampir cum

"Kyuhhh akkuhhhh, cumhhhh ahhhh" sungmin langsung cum.

'splurt'

Sungmin cum pertama di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjilat tangannya menggoda.

"ini belum selesai sayang." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi sungmin dan mengdipkan matanya nakal pada sungmin.

"lalu kapan kau membuka celanamu kyu?" Tanya sungmin sembari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"oh, naughty min"

"mengangkang lah" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang baru pertama kali melakukan hanya bisa menurut. Sungmin pun mengangkang. Lalu duduk di meja terdekat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya setelah melihat hole sungmin yang menggoda itu. Kemudian kyuhyun menunduk sedikit. Lalu memasukan lidahnya kedalam hole sungmin.

"ahhhh appohh" rintih sungmin. Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan lidahnya. Sungmin juga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

"ohhhh ahhhhh nikh mathhh ahhh kyuu fasterhh ahh" Sungmin semakin memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Semntara kyuhyun asik memaju mudurkan lidahnya yang semakin cepat di hole sungmin. Baginya ada rasa tersendiri saat lidahnya berada di hole sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya.

"kyuhhh I want you now. Pleaseee ohhhhh"

"yeah, I know it babyhh" Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan celananya. Kemudian langsung mengarahkan junior besarnya yang sudah mengeras itu ke hole sungmin. Membuat sungmin kesakitan.

"ahhh! Appo kyu hiks" Sungmin menitikan air matanya. Namun Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibirnya lembut. Sekaligus untuk menenangkannya. Setelah dirasa cukup pas, Kyuhyun langsung menggenjot sungmin. Dia berusaha mencari sweet pout sungmin.

"ohhh mingg, kenapa kau sempit sekali dan begitu nikmat" ucap kyuhyun saat Junior nya di jepit oleh hole sungmin.

"ohhhhh Kyuhhh ahhhhh di situhhhh ukhhhh tusuk lagi kyuhhh ohhhh aku gilahhh" racau sungmin ketika junior Kyuhyun menyntuh sweet pout nya. Kyuhyun menyerigai

"its easy babyh" Kyuhyun langsung menusuk hole sungmin tanpa ampun. Dan membuat sungmin menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"oohhhhh Kyuhhhhhh akkkuhh hampirr ahhhh"

"together ming"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat mengeluarkan cairan cinta itu. Cairan sungmin langsung menyemprot ke perut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun tumpah di hole langsung lemas dan hampir saja jatuh jika tidak di tahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

"saranghae Min" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup kening sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidur. Kyuhyun pun tak lama ikut tertidur. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil mantelnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Sementara di luar gudang

"ah aku jado horny mendengar desahan Kyuhyun dan 'lawannnya' tadi. Tak kusangka kyuhyun nekat melakukannya dengan namja." Ucap yesung sembari menahan nafasnya.

"hh kau benar Hyung aku juga horny. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku ingin menjinakan little Choi dulu" balas Siwon.

Donghae yang melihat mereka hanya geleng-geleng gaje.

"dasar namjadeul pervert' batin donghae.

.

.

TBC/End

.

.

.

Huahhhhhhh ini ff yadong pertama saya. Pasti sangat jelek bukan. Mianhae kalau kurang hot, kurang asem. Gomawo udah baca. Jika berkenan ,sangat dimohonkan untuk mereview. Apakah ff ini lanjut tau tidak. Jika yang review dikit, ff nya sampai sini aja. Hehe. Oleh karena itu saya butuh komentnya . Kritik pun juga saya butuhkan jika itu membangun. 'Tapi saya tak terima bashing' Sekian Gomapta. Jangan lupa Review guys ^_^

Sign

-Yefah-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : You

Rating : T to M

Main Author : Sung Hye Woon aka Yefah

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Other Cast :- Kim Yesung

-Choi Siwon

-Lee donghae

-Kim Ryeowook

-Lee Hyuk Jae

-Kim Ki Bum

Pair : Kyumin/Sligh YeWook/Sligh HaeHyuk/Sligh SiBum

-Etc

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik yang maha kuasa dan juga orang tua mereka. Tapi saya milik Yesung(?) #apahubungannya

Warning : NC , Lemon (?) , YAOI , Boy x Boy, Typo , Judul gak sesuai cerita, gajje.

A/N : Wah,makasih yah yang sudah review di Chap sebelumnya. Apalagi yang udah kasih masukan. Saya gak tersinggung kok. Malah berterima kasih. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk kritik yah. Dan terima kasih juga untuk para all guest yang udah review. Dan untuk silent readers(jika ada), terima kasih sudah baca ^_^. Untuk chap ini saya tentunya juga butuh review kalian. Karena dengan itulah ff ini akan terus berjalan :) . Chap kemaren Alurnya kecepatan kan? Iya saya sadar kok. Hehe. Entah kenapa saya pikir iseng-iseng aja mau publish disini. Eh,ternyata yang review di atas 10. Jadi ya saya usahain buat lanjutin ff ini sebagus mungkin, dan mian kalau masih jelek yah. Mian banget. Saoalnya saya bukanlah author hebat.

BIG Thanks For :

nurwakhidah93 hyuknie 1 dessykyumin chiikyumin ayachi casey YWookiELF YuyaLoveSungmin JOYeerrElpeu miyumiyu137 JOYmin137 lee hyun mi Cho SungKyu OKS & All Guest yang sudah review^^ . Adakah yang ketinggalan? Mian ne kalau ada.

~~~```Happy Reading```~~~

Don't Like Don't Read!

© Sung Hye woon Present A Fiction.. ©

.

.

.

You..

**Before **

"ah aku jadi horny mendengar desahan Kyuhyun dan 'lawannnya' tadi. Tak kusangka kyuhyun nekat melakukannya dengan namja." Ucap yesung sembari menahan nafasnya.

"hh kau benar Hyung aku juga horny. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku ingin menjinakan little Choi dulu" balas Siwon.

Donghae yang melihat mereka hanya geleng-geleng gaje.

"dasar namjadeul pervert' batin donghae.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

-Keesokan harinya di Kyunghee High School-

Sungmin POV

"eungghhh" Aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Sedikit merasakan sakit di bokongku. Eh, kenapa ini? Mengapa cho sialan ini ada di sampingku?

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" gumamku pelan. Dan benar saja.

"OMMO! Kenapa aku telanjang seperti ini!CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN KAU!" Aku langsung mengguncangkan tubuh namja sialan itu dengan kasar. Apa yang dilakukannya padaku semalam. Menyebalkan sekali. Huh!

"ishhh apa sih, kau mengganggu tidurku" ucap namja sialan itu sembari merenggangkan badannya. Huh awas kau!

"dasar namja brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin padaku huh? Awas saja jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku tak akan tinggal diam. Kau harus tanggung jawab Cho !" Setelah berucap seperti itu aku langsung memakai bajuku lagi. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkannya dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mandi. Huh sepertinya hari ini aku akan sial.

"Ishh menyebalkan sekali Cho Kyuhyun itu" aku masih ngoceh ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Tapi-

Bruk!

"awww appo" Ringis ku.

"mianhae. Aku tak sengaja sunbae. Aku buru-buru. Maaf telah menabrakmu." Ucap namja itu. Ah dia sangat manis.

"ah, ne. Gwaenchana. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

"Umm, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku wookie" jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis. Huh aku jadi teringat Taemin. Ommo aku harus segera pulang.

"Oh ne Wookie ssi. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Duluan yah" Aku langsung melambaikan tangan pada wookie yang masih cengo itu.

Sungmin POV End

Normal POV

"heh? Tau namanya saja belum? Yah padahal kan tuh anak manis banget" ucap wookie sembari mempoutingkan bibirnya.

"Ehemm" dehem Seorang namja bermata sipit salah satu anggot 'F STAR' yang sepertinya reader bisa tebak.

"Eh" Wookie mendongak. "Mian, nuguseyo?" Tanyanya.

"Kim Yesung imnida. Salah satu dari 4 pangeran di Kyunghee Highschool" Jaeab yesung sambil menegakan badannya dan memasang tampang se cool mungkin.

"Oh" Wookie hanya bisa ber 'Oh' ria. Sedangkan yesung? Dia speechlesh seketika.

'ah,aku pikir dia akan merona atau mungkin pingsan setelah berkenalan denganku. Ternyata malah ini saja tanggapannya' Batin Yesung.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya harus ke kelas dulu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Ucap Ryeowook sopan. "Tapi,bisakah sunbae tidak menghalangi jalan saya?" Tanya wookie yang merasa dihalangi.

"Oh iya. Silahkan. Siapa juga yang menghalangi" ucap yesung masih dengan tampang so cool nya.

'Aneh sekali orang itu' Batin Wookie kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

.

.

.

Skip Time_

0o0o0o0o

.

.

"Sungmin, Kenapa baru pulang? Kemarin tidur dimana?" Tanya Nyonya Lee khawatir.

"Umm, itu anu apa yah oh iya kemarin Minnie nginap di rumah Hyuk Jae eomma. Kemarin tugasnya sangat banyak. Tak mungkin kan kalau Minnie ninggalin Hyuk Jae. Terus dia ngerjain sendirian" jawab Sungmin dengan Aegyo face nya. Dan tentu saja membuat Ny. Lee luluh.

"Hmm ya sudah. Lain kali kabari eomma dulu chagi. Eh tapi kok Minnie susah jalan gitu? Bokong Minnie sakit ya? Biar eomma beliin obat."

'mampus kau sungmin' Batin sungmin sembari menggeplak(?) jidatnya dengan manis.

"Oh iya. Kemarin abis jatoh dari kasur. Jadinya yah gini eomma. Gak usah beliin obat. Ntar sembuh sendiri kok" ucap sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne chagia. Eomma masakin ramen dulu yah. Udah makan belum? Pasti belum." Ucap Ny. Lee sembari mengusap pipi sungmin sayang.

"Hehe Eomma tau aja." Dan Sungmin hanya bisa nyengir gajje.

Dan sungmin yang kelaparan karena sudah ber jam-jam tak makan akhirnya menghabiskan sampai 5 buungkus ramen. Itu pun belum di tambah dengan cemilan-cemilan lain. Salahkan saja dia yang 'bermain' kemarin.

"Minnie." Panggil Ny Leee.

"Ne. Waeyo eomma?" jawab Sungmin.

"Masih ingat dengan Ahjussi Kang?" Tanya eommanya lagi.

"Uhuk uhuk" Sungmin terbatuk ketika mendengar nama itu lagi. "Umm Minnie masih takut dengannya eomma"

"Ne. eomma tau chagi. Katanya ahjussi Kang akan keluar dari penjara sebentar lagi"

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan ku eomma. Bukankah dia jahat padaku. Aku jadi takut eomma. Harusnya ahjussi itu di penjara saja." Ucap Sungmin Lirih.

"Ne,jika itu bisa eomma juga mau. Sayangnya masa tahanannya sudah berakhir chagi" Balas Ny Lee.

"Lala, bagaimana dengan Minnie eomma? Minnie takut"

"Aishh kau namja chagi. Lagipula sekarang kau sudah SMA. Dan kau pasti punya banyak teman bukan?" Tanya Ny Lee. Sungmin mengangguk dengan muka yang masih menampakan kekhawatiran.

"Aishh nae aegya. Sudahlah nanti kau akan tinggal di rumah Tuan Cho sebentar. Eomma sudah menitipkanmu disitu. Teman eomma di luar negeri sedang mengadakan pernikahan. Dan eomma wajib untuk hadir. Jadi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, Minnie harus jaga diri ne"

"Geurae eomma." Sungmin masih mencoba merayu eommanya agar tidak meninggalkannya ke luar negeri. Kemudian menitipkannya pada orang yang sama sekali ia kenalpun tidak.

"tidakk ada tapi-tapian sayang. Eomma yakin sungmin bisa jaga diri. Dan Tuan beserta Ny Cho itu orang yang baik. Ny Cho adalah sahabat eomma dulu" Ujar Ny Lee mencoba menghibur Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa eomma gampang sekali menitipkan Minnie pada mereka?" Tanya Sungmin dengan Aegyonya yang murni itu.

"Ingin eomma Ceritakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ny Lee.

"Ne. mau eomma" Jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Ukhhhhh ohhhhh" Seorang yeoja sedang berjuang agar sang anak dapat terlahir dengan baik._

_"Ohhhhh uhhhhhhh" bahkan dia sudah berjanji akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Hingga akhirnya.._

_"Ueeeeee ueeeee" Yeoja itu tersenyum. Kemudian menangis terharu karena sudah bisa melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat manis itu._

_"Chukkae you eonni" ucap seorang yeoja ._

_"Ne. gomawo Hee Rin Ssi. Karena sudah menemaniku." Jawabnya masih lemah._

_"Eonni,nanti jika aku punya anak akuu ingin menjodohkka anakku dengan anakmu. Bolehkah?" Tanya yeoja yang bernama Hee Rin itu._

_"ne tapi jika anakmu yeoja Hee rin. Sekarang kan anakku namja. Bahkan dia sangat manis seperti yeoja." Jawab yeoja yang baru saja melahirkan itu._

_"Ne eonni." Jawab yeoja yang bernama Hee rin itu._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya." Ucap Ny Lee menarik napas sembari mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh, jadi saat Minnie baru lahir eomma sudah menjodohkan Minnie dengan anak Hee rin ahjumma?" Tanya sungmin.

"Nde. Kau benar sayang. Tapi sayangnya anak Hee rin ahjumma malah namja sepertimu. Jadi perjodohan itu kami batalkan." Jawab Ny Lee sedikit kecewa.

"Apa eomma sangat ingin menjodohkan Minnie dengan anak Cho Hee rim ahjumma itu?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"Sebenanya memang begitu. Tapi kan tidak mungkin kami menjodohkan anak kami yang sesama namja. Lagipula kan perjodohan itu jika anaknya Hee Rin yeoja sayang." Ucap Ny Lee sembari mengelus rambut sungmin halus. "Tadi siang kau tak sekolah kan? Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur Lee Sungmin."

"Nde eomma. Jaljjayo~"

"Nde" Ny Lee langsung mengecup kening Sungmin. Kemudian menyelimuti Sungmin dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

07.30 KST

"Huaaa, kajja Lee Sungmin. Segera lah masuk kelas, percepat langkah kakimu ini. Kau sudah sangat terlambat" Oceh sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat menuju kelasnya.

"Permisi, Park Seonsaenim maaf saya terlambat, saya-"

"Keluar! Kau sudah sangat terlambat." Potong Park Sonsaenim sebelum Sungmin selesai ngomong.. sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian bernjalan lesu keluar. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya prihatin terhadap Sungmin.

"Ishh menyebalkan sekali hari ini." Gumam Sungmin.

"Tumben terlambat. Biasnya datang paling pagi." Ucap seseorang. Dan sungmin sangat kenal suara itu.

"heh, kau lagi." Balas sungmin. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak pergi, tapi tangannya keburu ditarik Kyuhyun.

Grep

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu Cho!" Jawab Sungmin Ketus.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa susahnya menjawab Sungmin?" kyuhyun semakin menarik tangan sungmin.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau tau, ini sekolah. Dan aku tak ingin berbuat onar hany karena meladenimu saja. Apa kau belum puas mengangguku?"

"Belum." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Dan sungmin hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Cih , terserah kau lah. Toh aku juga tak peduli"

"Hey ada apa rebut-ribut di luar? Kalian bersihkan Toilet Pria sampai bersih. Awas jika tidak" Ucap Park Seonsaenim tanpa ampun. Dan reflek mereka langsung menurutinya.

"Nde.." Jawab KyuMin serempak dengan muka malasnya.

"Aishh sudah sana" Ucap Park Seonsae lagi.

Kyumin pun akhirnya mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Park Seonsaenim.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun.

"apa eoh?" jawab Sungmin malas.

"eung, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa huh? Cepat tanyakan. Tak lihatkah aku sedang sibuk"

"Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi kau janji harus jawab dengan jujur." Kata Kyuhyunlagi.

"Nde" balas sungmin malas.

"hmm, Apa kau benar seorang namja? Aku tak yakin tentang itu?." Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Sungmin harus usap dada agar sabar dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak menendang muka tak berdosa Cho Sialan itu.

"Apa belum cukup bukti kemarin pas di gudang itu?" Tanya sungminsarkatis.

"Eh, oh iya. Sekarang aku yakin kau namja." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum gajje.

"Isshhh sudahlah lupakan."

.

.

.0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

"Aduh, Sungmin di mana yah? Dari tadi di cari-cari gak ketemu. Nyusahin aja." Guma Eunhyuk.

"Kalau nyusahin kenapa malah dicari? Dasar pabbo." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba nyambung #plak.

"Eh, donghae ssi? Sejak kapan disini. Dan apa tadi? Pabbo kau bilang? Hey jangan ngatain orang sembarangan yah. Gini-gini aku juara 25 dikelas." Balas Eunyuk dengan bangganya.

"Eh,benarkah?" Tanya donghae.

"Ne." jawab Eunyuk mantap.

"Kalau begitu pertahankan terus yah" Ucap donghae sembari mengacak gemas rambut Eunhyuk, dan kemudian meninggalkannya pergi. Eunhyuk hanya bisa….

Blushing

.

.

0o0o0o0oo0

.

.

At Incheon Airport

"Aishh lama sekali sih bummie. Bisa kering kalau kelamaan sepeti ini." Ucap seorang namja tampan sembari mengusap lehernya karena kehausan. Yah, sebut saja dia Choi Siwon. Salah 1 namja tertampan di Kyunghee Highschool.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda haus? Kebetulan saya punya 2 soft drink. Mungkin bisa untuk anda satu." Ucap seseorang yang merespon ucapan Siwon tadi.

"ah jinjja, kalau kau tak keber- KIBUMMIE!" Siwon langsung memeluk namja itu ketika berpaling mengahdapnya. Dan baru menyadari orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Dia tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Yang penting sekarang Kibumnya sudah pulang.

"Aishh kenapa kau tak bilang suvah tiba dari tadi?" Tanya siwon.

"Ck, wonnie, aku kan ingin memberimu kejutan. Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku sampai seperti ini?kekeke" Kibum langsung mencubit pipi Siwon. "dan lihatlah,kau semakin tampan sekarang wonnie. Aishh membuatku iri saja" Ucap Kibum memasanh tampang kesalnya.

"Ne, aku memang tampan bummie. Jadi kau harus bersyukur karena kupilih menjadi kekasihku chagiya" Balas Siwon sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ih, wonnie ku genit sekarang yah" Kibum yang memang sudah gemas langsung mencubit lengan siwon.

"Ishh,appo chagia"

"Biarin :p"

Dan Biarkanlah Sibum yang sedang menikmati masa kangen-kangenan itu. Sekarang mari kita kembali ke Kyumin.

.

.

"Kyu, aku lelah. Kau saja yang bersihkan ini yah. Lagi pula dari tadi kau hanya diam saja." Ucap sungmin memelas. Yah dia memang sudah sangat capek membersihkan Toilet seluas itu.

"Aish tak mungkin lah. Aku kan orang elite. Mana mungkin membersihkan toilet sepeti ini. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga ada petugas kebersihan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Dari tadi kan bel pulang sudah berbunyi." Balas Kyuhyun Panjang lebar.

"Oh iya. Ommona ,Kyu aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan penting!" ucap sungmin sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'astaga apa eomma sudah berangkat yah' Batin sungmin.

"Cih, ada-ada saja orang itu" Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menatap punggung sungmin yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

TBC(?)

Hoala mianhae pendek ne. Terus alurnya kecepatan lagi mungkin. And Pair YeWook,HaeHyuk,SiBumnya cuman sebentar. Ini aku usahain banget buat lanjutin. Padahal udah jam 1 malam nih. Dan besok aku uas #plak. Tapi gak papa, ini demi kalian. Mian jika tak memuaskan ne. And Keep Review in this Chapter ne. Gamsahamnida ^_^ . Mian update kilatnya mengecewakan. Tapi tetap dibaca ne.

Sign

-yefah-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : You

Rating : T for this chapter

Main Author : Sung Hye Woon aka Yefah

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Other Cast :- Kim Yesung

-Choi Siwon

-Lee donghae

-Lee Hyuk Jae

-Kim Kibum

-Kim Ryeowook

-Etc

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik yang maha kuasa dan juga orang tua mereka. Mereka juga cast ff ini. FF ini milik saya. Tapi saya milik Yesung(?) #apahubungannya

Warning : NC , Lemon (?) , YAOI , Boy x Boy, TYPO , Judul gak sesuai cerita, gajje,jelek, bikin muntah(?)

A/N : Jeongmal Gamsahamnida for review in before chapter. Saya minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin. Pasti kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo bertebaran. Mungkin di chapter ini juga ada. Maklum aja, laptop dan jari saya sedikit bermasalah. Lalu kenapa setiap chapter saya bikin pendek? Itu Karena pasokan kosakata di otak saya masih kurang, hehe. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik tentunya. Dan ff ini tak akan berjalan tanpa review kalian di setiap chapternya. Jadi saya mohon hargai saya dengan cara mereview. DAN JIKA TAK SUKA BOY X BOY ATAU MUNGKIN GAK SUKA FF INI MOHON JANGAN BACA FF INI. SAYA TAK TERIMA BASHING ATAUPUN SEJENISNYA. Tapi saya akan menerima kritik yang membangun tentunya. Dan juga komen-komen beserta masukan-masukan menarik dari kalian. Sekian dari saya. NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT. MOHON MAAF Karena Lama Update.

**BIG Thanks For :**

**AmaterasuUchih1, Dessykyumin, ChoKyunnie, ChoKyunnie, JOYmin137, Hyuknie, Princess Pumkins ELF, Lee Hyun Mi, Adinda sungmin, Ayachi Casey, Cho SungKyu OKS, SSungMine, E.L.F and JOYer , AND ALL GUEST^^ Love you guys. **

~~~```Happy Reading```~~~

Don't Like Don't Read!

© Sung Hye woon Present A Fiction.. ©.

.

.

You..

**Chapter Sebelumnya **

"Kyu, aku lelah. Kau saja yang bersihkan ini yah. Lagi pula dari tadi kau hanya diam saja." Ucap sungmin memelas. Yah dia memang sudah sangat capek membersihkan Toilet seluas itu.

"Aish tak mungkin lah. Aku kan orang elite. Mana mungkin membersihkan toilet sepeti ini. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga ada petugas kebersihan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Dari tadi kan bel pulang sudah berbunyi." Balas Kyuhyun Panjang lebar.

"Oh iya. Ommona ,Kyu aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan penting!" ucap sungmin sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'astaga apa eomma sudah berangkat yah' Batin sungmin.

"Cih, ada-ada saja orang itu" Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menatap punggung sungmin yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Aku pulang!." Ucap Sungmin mencari-cari eommanya. "Eomma, kau dimana?" Tanya sungmin sendiri. Kemudian dia menuju sebuah meja. "Eh, apa ini?" Sungmin langsung mengambil sebuah Surat yang ada di meja itu.

_Dear nae Aegya -Sungmin  
_

_Chagi,mian eomma langsung berangkat. Pesawat itu jadwalnya dipercepat karena pengaruh cuaca. Dan untuk alamat Tuan & Ny Cho sudah ada di balik surat ini. Mereka pasti menjagamu dengan baik. Ingat ,jaga kesehatan selama eomma tak ada. Kemudian berhati-hati jika saja ahjussi tua itu datang mengganggumu lagi. Perbanyaklah teman. Agar jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa minta bantuan. Rencananya eomma diluar negeri belum tau berapa lama. Tapi keluarga cho sudah berjanji akan merawatmu dengan baik. Dan jangan susahkan mereka ne. setelah ini langsung bereskan barang-barangmu, dan langsung pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Cho. Itu saja ne. Eomma akan selalu mengingatmu dan mendoakanmu._

_Love_

_Your mom's_

"Hiks, eomma..kenapa malah meninggalkanku seperti ini. Yasudahlah ,sekarang aku harus cepat beres-beres untuk menuju ke rumah keluarga Cho itu." Ucap Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu membereskan semua barang-barangnya untuk di bawa ke kediaman keluarga Cho.

"aish, aku masih tak yakin akan pergi ke Rumah Keluarga Cho." Ucap sungmin sembari berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Skip Time_

"Yeobo, kenapa kau gelisah?" Tanya Tuan Cho pada isterinya.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada sungmin. Habisnya dari tadi dia belum datang juga." Jawab nyonya Cho dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah. Anak itu pasti datang. Kau tenang saja ne."

"Kau belum tau apa-apa tentang keluarganya yeobo" Ucap lagi. Kemudian datanglah pelayan dari keluarga Cho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Cho pada pelayan itu.

"Ada tamu tuan. Dia bilang namanya Sungmin." Jawab pelayan itu. Ny Cho yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke depan rumah. Dia sangat senang saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah tiba.

"Sungmin! Sini sayang. Ahjumma sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujar Ny Cho yang langsung memeluk sungmin. "Tak kusangka kau semakin manis Minnie"

"Ah, tidak juga ahjumma." Balas Sungmin merona.

"Nde chagi. Sekarang ahjumma antar ke kamarmu ne." Ny Cho dan Sungmin pun menuju kamar atas. Setelah sampai di atas, Sungmin hanya bingung ketika melihat tulisan di Pintu kamarnya dan juga pintu Kamar seberang dari kamarnya.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' Batin Sungmin.

"GaemGyu" gumam sungmin yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Ny Cho. "Minnie" Gumam Sungmin lagi saat melihat tulisan di kamar seberang dan juga kamarnya. Ny Cho hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Wae min? ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?" Tanya Ny Cho lembut.

"Umm, anu. Itu ahjumma, kalau boleh saya Tanya Gaemgyu itu siapa yah? Anak ahjumma?" Tanya sungmin sopan.

"Hihi, iya sayang. Gaemgyu itu anak ahjumma. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

DEGGG

'Apa? Cho sialan itu? Ah tidak-tidak. Banyak yang mempunyai nama seperti itu. Jangan neting sungmin.' Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap bahwa iblis itu tak satu rumah dengannya.

"Kau kenapa sungmin? Kenapa geleng-geleng seperti itu? Kau sakit sayang? Apa mau ahjumma belikan obat?" Tanya Ny Cho dengan raut kekhawatiran sembari memegang dahi sungmin untuk memastikan apakah anak itu benar-benar sakit. Tapi ternyata suhunya normal.

'ada apa dengan Sungmin?' batin Ny Cho.

"Sungmin?" Panggil Ny Cho. Dan sungmin yang dipanggil masih geleng-geleng gajje. Ny Lee tersenyum manis. Kemudian Ny Lee mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin yang sudah sadar hanya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Lee eonni. Aku jadi rindu eomma mu Sungmin." Ucap Ny Cho. "Sebentar lagi kyunnie akan pulang. Kau bisa atur barang-barang mu dulu. Nanti kebawah ne kalau sudah selesai?"

"Ah, nde ahjumma." Ucap Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk kamar dia hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat kamarnya.

"Wahh." Gumam sungmin pelan. Yang ditatapnya saat ini adalah kamar dengan dinding berwarna soft pink. Kemudian dilengkapi dengan kasur berukuran King size. Warna dari semuanya senada dengan dinding. Bahkan lemari sungmin pun bermotif kelinci dengan warna-warna pink disekeliliingnya. Sungmin tak menyangka Ny Cho mengetahui dan mungkin bisa mewujudkan kamar impian bagi sungmin.

"Astaga, aku bisa betah tanpa harus keluar kamar kalau seperti ini" Gumam Sungmin masih dengan tatapan 'Wow' nya. Di saat asik-asiknya mengamati kamar, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi tuan." Ujar seorang pelayan di balik pintu itu.

"Ah ne masuk. ada apa ya?" Tanya sungmin.

"Tuan di panggil Nyonya besar. Dia bilang tuan sudah di tunggu di bawah." Jawab pelayan itu kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Sungmin. Lalu sungmin ke bawah di kawal oleh pelayan tadi.

"Ah, Sungmin. Akhirnya sudah turun. Kajja kesini."

"Ah ne Ahjumma." Sungmin langsung menurut mendekati Ny Cho.

"Sebentar ne. KYUHYUN! CEPAT TURUN!" Teriak Ny. Cho pada anaknya 'Kyuhyun'.

"NE EOMMA. CHAMKAMMAN" Teriak seseorang balik dari atas. Tak lama Kemudian turunlah seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang sempurna, berkulit pucat serta mempunyai senyuman 'khas' nya yang mampu membuat siapa saja pingsan. Termasuk Author .

"Ada apa sih eom- Sungmin?" Belum selesai bicara Kyuhyun langsung cengo ketika melihat orang yang ada disamping eommanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

'Aduh gimana ini?' batin Sungmin.

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ny. Cho pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ndee." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak. Ny. Cho tersenyum penuh arti.

'Sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika kyuhyun dan Sungmin dijodohkan. Toh diluar sana banyak juga pernikahan sesama namja. Nanti aku harus merundingkan dengan Lee eonni' Batin Ny. Cho sedikit mengeluarkan senyuman aneh. Persis seperti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak salah orang menyebutku Evile Kyu. Liat saja eomma juga memiliki senyum mengerikan seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung menyinggung sang eomma.

"Hey, Kyuhyun. Aku eommamu. Tak sopan bicara seperti itu. Liatlah sungmin. Dia anak baik, sopan, manis pula. Tidak sepertimu." Balas Ny. Cho sarkatis.

"Aisshh eomma. Kenapa malah membandingkanku dengannya." Kyuhyun menatap tajam sungmin dan eommanya. Sungmin hanya bingung melihat sepasang Ibu dan anak itu. Kemudiab Keadaan pun menjadi hening. Lalu sungmin mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Umm, mian. Hari ini saya ada janji dengan teman saya ahjumma. Jadi boleh kan saya keluar?" Tanya sungmin hati-hati terhadap Ny. Cho .

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi…." Ny. Cho sengaja memotong pembicaraannya. Kemudian sedikit melirik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa ahjumma?" Tanya sungmin lagi penasaran. Kyuhyun juga bingung mengapa di tatap sang eomma seperti itu.

"Tapi di kawal oleh kyunnie." Jawab Ny. Cho sembari memandang Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Naega?" Tanya kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan." Jawab Ny. Cho santai.

"huh syukkur-"

"TENTU SAJA KAU KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun yang hampir mengusap dadanya tidak jadi karena keburu terkejut oleh teriakan sang eomma. Lalu author ngetawain Kyuhyun. Hahaha

"Aishh ne ne arra." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Smart Child." Balas Ny. Cho Dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

"Hey, kita mau kemana? Harusnya kau antarkan aku ke rumah Hyuk Jae. Kenapa ini malah jalan yang berlawanan dari rumah hyuk jae?" Tanya sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi.

"sudah diam jangan berisik. Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu tibalah Kyuhyun di sebuah café yang sangat mewah. Ya, sepertinya para Clouds tau, siapa dari pemilik café "Mouse Rabbit" ini.

"Aish,ngapain kita ke sini Kyu?" Tanya sungmin lagi. Namun kyuhyun hanya diam sembari membawa Sungmin masuk. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. Toh tak berguna juga jika ia melawan. Setelah sampai di dalam sungmin hanya bisa bingung. 'Sepertinya isi di café ini namja semua' batin sungmin. Kemudian mereka menuju sebuah meja yang disana sudah ada Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kibum.

"Wah, magnae sudah datang." Ucap Siwon sembari merangkul Kibum yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau bawa siapa Kyu? Manis sekali, Tetapi aku seperti pernah meliatnya." Lanjut donghae mengamati sungmin dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ini sungmin bukan?" Tanya yesung ngasal. Indigo nih yeppa. Ngasal tapi bener .

"Kok hyung tau?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Eh, jadi tebakanku benar? Wah." Dan dengan bangganya Yesung menampilkan senyumnya seperti berkata 'Lihatlah betapa hebatnya aku' Pede Kumat.

"Itu hanya kebetulan hyung." Ucap siwon tak terima. Dan pada saat itu pula namja-namja di café itu berteriak histeris. Kyuhyun dkk pun hanya bingung melihat itu.

'Ada apa dengan ini? Kenapa café ku jadi rame' pikir Yesung.

'Siapa sih yang datang sampe ribut gini' pikir donghae.

Disaat itu pula munculah dua namja imut nan manis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyuk Jae dan Kim Ryeowook. Orang-orang di café itu terkesima melihat penampilan mereka yang sangat manis. Terutama Kyuhyun cs+MinBum.

'Eh, kenapa ada wookie dan hyukie? Ngapain mereka kesini?' pikir Sungmin bertanya-bertanya.

"Minnieeeeee." Panggil hyukie yang langsung memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aishh,kenapa hyukie? Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku dan wookie mencarimu. Kau bilang kau akan ke rumahku. Ternyata malah ke sini. Jadinya yah aku nyusul kesini bareng wookie. Sekalian mau have fun." Jawab hyukie panjang lebar sembari melirik wookie. Sungmin hanya mengangguk manis.

"Hwaaa, Wookie kau semakin manis. Kenapa jika tak pakai seragam kau jadi manis seperti ini?" Tanya sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Wookie sekilas. Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya berdecih pelan.

"Huh, appo hyung. Aku memang seperti ini kok. Umm, sekarang aku lapar pemilik café ini mana sih? Gak menyambut tamunya apah?" Mendengar wookie berucap seperti itu , Yesung jadi tersinggung.

"Aku pemilik cafenya. Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan bukan kewajiban aku jika harus menyambut tamu. Toh selama ini tamu-tamu tak ada yang protes. Baru kau." Sahut Yesung sembari memasang tatapan cool sekaligus mematikan.

"Oh, mian. Nan molla." Ucap ryeowook takut.

"Aish sudah lah. Malam ini kita akan Have Fun! Aku akan mengadakan permainan!" Ujar Siwon pada mereka semua. "Jadi tak ada yang boleh lesu oke?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau mengadakan permainan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik. Siwon malah membalas sedikit dengan smirk yang tidak terlalu mengerikan, melainkan 'Naughty Smirk' .

"Tapi kita harus main semua. Tak ada yang boleh tinggal. Jika ada yang protes, maka tak akan pulang dengan selamat malam ini." Ujar siwon yang tentu saja membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri. Walaupun kyuhyun yang paling berkuasa, tapi tetap saja siwon yang paling kaya. Dia bisa menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk apapun. Terutama mencelakakan seseorang.

"Aishh baiklah Aku berani! Paling hanya permainan konyol." Ucap Yesung diikuti dengan anggukan Kyuhyun dan donghae. Kibum yang mengetahui apa yang akan di rencanakan siwon hanya senyum-senyum. Dan Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Ryeowook yang masih bingung hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Cara mainnya adalah ,Aku akan memilih dulu pasangan-pasangannya. Dan tentu saja aku berdua dengan Bummie Chagia. Untuk kalian, oke aku mulai dari Kyuhyun dulu. Kyu, kau dengan hmm, siapa yah? Sungmin saja!"

"Tapi…." Ucap sungmin khawatir ,berharap siwon berubah pikiran.

"Tidak ada bantahan!" balas siwon. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Dan kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan senyuman 'khas' nya itu.

"Oke, selanjutnya Yesung dan Wookie." Ujar siwon santai.

"Mwooo?" YeWook terkejut bersama. Siwon hanya senyum gajje saat mendapat deathglare gratisan dari yewook.

"dan tentu saja sisanya kalian berdua." Ujar Siwon lagi sambil menatap HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk dan donghae hanye berdecih pelan.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara mainnya?" Tanya yesung .

"Kita semua bersama dengan pasangan kita harus mencari anak yeoja ataupun namja yang mau di adopsi selama beberapa hari. Nanti aku akan kasih pulau milikku yang berada di sekitar hawai pada kalian masing-masing. Bagaimana? " Tanya siwon. Yang lain hanya bisa cengo. 'Mendapatkan pulau Hawai? Itu impian semua orang' Batin mereka semua kecuali Sibum.

"Arra!" Teriak mereka serempak,walaupun masih ragu-ragu.

"Oke, kita mulai. Mari kita ke Panti Asuhan." Ajak siwon pada semua.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini sama saja kita memanfaatkan anak-anak tak berdosa siwon ssi. Aku tidak tega." Ucap sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis. Mengingat kelakuan sungmin yang sangat perhatian dan baik.

"Tenang saja min. mereka sudah tau kok." Balas siwon. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Mereka pun menuju panti asuhan yang di maksud siwon. Siwon sudah mengonfirmasi semua dengan pihak panti asuhan. Jadi mereka tinggal mengambil masing-masing anak.

Skip time_

Dorm F Star.

"Aishh kalian jangan menangis terus. Kami tak jahat kok." Ucap sungmin menenangkan ke empat anak lucu.

"Huweee tapi kami takut. Huweeeeee." Keempat anak itu menangis sembari mengelap ingus. Sungmin tak tega, hingga dia membantu mengelap ingus masing-masing anak.

"Oke, cukup anak-anak. Kalian pilih siapa yang ingin kalian jadikan orang tua. Jangan lupa perkenalkan nama kalian beserta umur. Arraseo?" Tanya siwon kepada empat anak itu melihat mereka semua sudah mulai terbiasa.

"umm,choneun minji imnida. Umul minji 5 taun. Minji pengen punya olangtua taya min umma." Ujar minji memelas. Sungmin hanya menatap anak itu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kalau kau anak manis?" Tanya hae pada anak disebelah minji.

"umm, nan yuncik(Hyunsik) imnida. Umul yuncik 4 ton(tahun). Yuncik pen punya appa taya hae appa." Balas anak itu sembari menggembungkan pipinya imut. Donghae yang meliat itu langsung mencubit pipi hyunsik gemas.

"selanjutnya kalian berdua." Ujar siwon.

"naneun nalin(narin) imnida. Umul nalin 4 taun(tahun). Nalin cuka cama wook umma. Wook umma manis. Ye appa taman(tampan)." Yesung dan ryeowook yang mendengar itu hanya bisa senyum malu.

"dan kau anak manis,perkenalkan namamu sayang." Ujar kibum menunjuk anak yang terakhir.

"nan jicung(jisung) imnida. Jicung balu 5 taun."

"apakah kau mau mempunyai orangtua seperti aku dan dia?" Tanya kibum sembari menatap siwon. Jisung hanya mengangguk manis.

"Baiklah selama beberapa hari ini kita akan tidur di apartemen masing-masing. Tak boleh tinggal bersama orangtua. Oke? Dan urus mereka dengan baik. Anggap saja anak itu anak kalian." Ujar siwon pada semua.

"Siwon, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Dan rela memberikan pulau-pulau milikmu itu. Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" Tanya yesung.

"Ya. Kau benar hyung. Aku hanya ingin meliat kita membuktikan bahwa namja juga bisa membuat keluarga bahagia. Bukan hanya keluarga-keluarga normal diluar sana. " ujar siwon dalam sambil menatap kibum.

"Tapi kami bukan pasangan kekasih siwon ssi." Ujar Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan dari ryeowook dan sungmin.

"Ne. kalau begitu buatlah diri kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa. Kajja bummie,jisung. Sampai jumpai di hari H yerobeun." Ucap siwon pada semua sembari mengangkat jisung ke pangkuannya.

'Apa maksud dari perkataan siwon tadi?' batin mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Ayo wookie ah. Sepertinya narin sudah mengantuk." Ujar yesung pada wookie. Wookie hanya terkejut melihat perlakuan Yesung padanya yang tiba-tiba berubah manis. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Yewook pun meninggalkan dorm. Di susul dengan Haehyuk dan tentu saja Kyumin.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

Seoul [07.00 KST]

Drrttttt drtttttttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bordering.

"Yeobuseyo.." Sahut kyuhyun.

_"Nde. Mian membangunkan anda tuan Cho. Kyunghee Highschool akan diliburkan selama 1 bulan. Karena ada renovasi di masing-masing kelas. Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. kamshahamnida" _Ucap seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Ne.." balas Kyuhyun malas. Kemudian tidur kembali. Namun baru saja Kyuhyun akan tidur, tiba-tiba ada tangan mungil yang menepuk nepuk pundaknya.

"Appa~ illeona…" ucap anak itu yang tidak lain adalah minji.

"Eh, minji? Sudah bangun. Appa masih ngantuk sayang. Jangan ganggu dulu ne." balas kyuhyun yang membuat minji mempoutkan bibirnya.

"shirreo. Illeona appa~ minji takut umma kenapa napa." Ucap minji.

"Memangnya umma kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Tadi ada namja tua yang nalik umma kelual lumah. Umma tadi cempat menangis dan memanggil manggil nama appa. Tapi appa malah tidul." Jawab minji.

"Mwo? Kajja sekarang kita cari umma." Ucap kyuhyun khawatir.

"Nde.."

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Minji chagi sudah bangun yah, sarapan dulu yuk." Ucap sungmin sembari mengangkat minji ke meja dapur._

_"Ne umma ." balas minji yang langsung menyantap makanan di meja itu. Di saat sungmin sedang menyuapi minji, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka. Sungmin pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Dan disaat sungmin membuka pintu dia sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang diliatnya saat ini._

_"Lepaskan aku! Ukh lepas ahjusii! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun tolong aku…." Sungmin langsung berhenti berteriak ketika orang itu sudah membiusnya. Orang itu langsung membawa sungmin pergi. Pintu apartemen pun terbuka. Minji yang bingung mengapa ummanya tidak balik-balik akhirnya menuju pintu. Dia hanya menutup pintunya. Dia juga bingung kenapa ummanya teriak-teriak dari tadi._

_Hingga akhirnya minji memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun._

**FLASHBACK OFF  
** .

.

.

"Appa, apa umma baik-baik saja?" Tanya minji pada kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sayang." Jawab kyuhyun sambil mengecup kepala minji sayang.

'Min, kau dimana?' Batin Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia sangat senang bisa hidup seperti keluarga dengan orang yang dicintainya, namun tiba-tiba ada saja orang yang ingin mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Haissshh, otak saya buntu nih. Ini juga kenapa ceritanya tiba-tiba gini? Authornya aja bingung apalagi readers. Pokoknya ikutin aja arus ff ini. Hehe. Sangat minta maaf karena lama update. FF ini akan terus berjalan dengan adanya review dari kalian. Saya butuh masukan untuk chapter depan. Other pair maybe ada di chap depan. (NB : Hyunsik sama jisung namja. Narin sama minji yeoja). Jangan bash saya yah. Saya ngerasa gak enak aja gitu. Kalo gak suka jangan baca, itu aja. Gak musti harus bash. Yang saya butuhkan itu Kritik yang membangun. Terima kasih untuk kritik-kritik yang sangat membangun. Aduh, lope dah buat kalian yang kasih kritik membangun itu. Yang komen juga lope dah. Pokoknya saya mencintai kalian yang udah review. Buat silent readers, makasih udah baca, tapi mohon review juga#maksa. Itu aja cuap cuap nya. See you in next chapter yerobeun!

**Balasan Review :**

**AmaterasuUchih1 : Makasih yah. Alhamdulillah gak ada remed nih. Wks.**

**Dessykyumin : di korea pernikahan sesama namja ceritanya (atau mungkin nyata) , tidak diperbolehkan :)**

**ChoKyunnie : Itulah hebatnya Kyu #lol**

**JOYmin137 : Haha, kyu emang sengaja tuh #plak**

**Hyuknie : iyya, saya juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi semoga ceritanya tetep nyambung. Thanks reviewnya :)**

**Princess Pumkins ELF : Aku masih kekurangan kosakata untuk bikin yang panjang-panjang. Hehe.**

**Lee Hyun Mi : Makasih masukannya. Sangat berguna *bow* mian kalau ada typo lagi ne.**

**Adinda sungmin : Thanks for review ne^^**

**Ayachi Casey : Hehe, mian typo banyak banget. Makasih doanya. Gak ada remed kok. Kekeke~**

**Cho SungKyu OKS : Ne, mian lama update.**

**SSungMine : Makasih masukannya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne :)**

**E.L.F and JOYer : Bisa jadi. Tapi mereka tinggal di apartemen berdua kok, bareng minji juga. Kekeke.**

**Itu tadi balesan review di chap 2 kemarin. Makasih banyak yah. And all guest yang review makasih banyak juga. Love deh ^_^.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A  
**

**G  
**

**A  
**

**I  
**

**N  
**

**!  
**

.

.

****.

Love

-yefah-


	4. Chapter 4 Last Chapter

Title : You

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,Family,Friendship, Drama, Angst maybe

Main Author : Sung Hye Woon aka Yefah

Main Cast : -Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast :- Kim Jongwoon

-Choi Siwon

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyuk Jae

-Kim Kibum

-Kim Ryeowook

~Minji (Yeoja = KyuMin Aegya)

~Hyunsik (Namja = HaeHyuk Aegya)

~Narin (Yeoja = YeWook Aegya)

~Jisung (Yeoja = SiBum Aegya)

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik yang maha kuasa dan juga orang tua mereka. Mereka juga cast ff ini. FF ini milik saya. Tapi saya milik Yesung(?) #apahubungannya

**Warning : YAOI /Boy x Boy, TYPO(s) , Judul gak sesuai cerita, gajje,jelek, bikin muntah(?)**

A/N : Jeongmal Gomapseumnida yang udah review di chap kemarin. Tanpa adanya review dari kalian itu, saya gak mungkin bisa lanjutin ngetik ff abal ini. Saya juga minta maaf kalau di chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan. Dan saya minta maaf lagi karena tak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang, kalian tentu tau kenapa. Karena sudah saya jelaskan di chap kemarin. Tapi di chap ini saya bikin sedikit panjang karena last chap. Ff chap ini juga ada sedikit perubahan** (NB : Aegya yang namja cuman hyunsik ya. Jisung yeoja. Kemarin typo mian)**. Saya harap ada yang masih mau baca ff ini, **NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT! **okeh, maaf kelamaan banyak cincong. Mian Update lama banget!... Langsung baca aja ==

.

.

.

~~~```Happy Reading```~~~

-Don't Like Don't Read!-

© Sung Hye Woon Present A Fiction.. ©.

.

.

You..

0o0o0o0o0

**Before Chapter**

"Appa, apa umma baik-baik saja?" Tanya minji pada kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sayang." Jawab kyuhyun sambil mengecup kepala minji sayang.

'Min, kau dimana?' Batin Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia sangat senang bisa hidup seperti keluarga dengan orang yang dicintainya, namun tiba-tiba ada saja orang yang ingin mengganggu kesenangannya itu.

**Chapter 4 (Last Chap)**

.

.

Kyuhyun dan minji pun mencari Sungmin kemana-mana. Namun nihil. Mereka belum juga menemukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin. Ya, walaupun namja manis itu sering membuatnya jengkel, tapi tetap saja kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Appa…" Lirih minji.

"Ah, minji. Gwaenchanayo chagi?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada anak angkatnya itu. Kemudian memeluknya sembari menghentikan kemudi.

"Minji takut umma kenapa-kenapa appa. Huweeee." Minji menangis di dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Sebenarnya kyuhyun juga menangis dalam diam.

"Sudah chagi. Umma pasti ketemu kok. Kita cari sama-sama ne." Kyuhyun mengecup kening minji untuk menenangkannya. Dan memang anak itu langsung tenang seketika.

.

.

Drrrrrtt drttttttt

"Yobuseyoo." Ucap Yesung mengangkat telponnya.

_"Hyung, kau dimana?" _Tanya seseorang dari seberang.

"Aku di apartement kyu. Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti sedang menahan tangis? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya yesung dengan menyelidik.

_"ne. aku sedang ada masalah hyung. Untuk itu aku minta bantuanmu dan juga hyungdeul yang lain." _Lirih Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

_"bisakah sekarang kau datang ke dorm? Bawa wookie juga tak apa."_

BIP!

"dasar magnae. Belum selesai bicara langsung ditutup telponnya." Omel Yesung yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

Yesung pun menuju ruang makan dimana sudah ada narin dan wookie yang sedang sarapan.

"Wookie, mau kah kau ikut aku ke dorm? Sepertinya ada urusan penting yang ingin disampaikan Kyuhyun." Ujar Yesung menatap wookie.

"Umm, baiklah. Narin ayo siap-siap sayang." Narin mengagguk. Wookie langsung mengangkat narin ke kamar, kemudian mengganti baju narin. Kedua makhluk manis itu pun keluar dari kamar.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Yesung. Wookie dan Narin mengangguk bersamaan.

Yewook dan Narin pun pergi menuju dorm F Star.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau juga kenapa tidur senyenyak itu? Jadinya tidak tau kan kalau sungmin diculik.. " Siwon memasang wajah kesal ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah wonnie. Jangan memojokan Kyu seperti itu. Kita harus membantunya mencari Minnie. Bukannya memojokannya. " Kibum tersenyum tehadap Kyuhyun setelah berucap seperti itu, kemudian menatap Siwon dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.

"Aish, maaf aku telat. Tadi ada kemacetan di Jalan." Ucap Yesung setelah sudah tiba pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian menunduk sedikit.

"Hmm, tak apa hyung. Oh iya, Hai anak manis." Ujar donghae menatap narin lembut kemudian mencubit pipi anak itu gemas setelah membalas perkataan yesung tadi.

"Halo ajuci tampan~." Balas narin yang langsung membuat Hae tersenyum.

"Appa~ hyuncik kenapa tak dicubit tayak nalin~." Donghae tertawa melihat anak angkatnya minta dicubit. Jarang-jarang ada anak minta di cubit pikirnya. Hyunsik yang melihat appanya tertawa seperti itu malah mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aish, anak umma manis sekali.." Eunhyuk yang tak tahan melihat Hyunsik seperti itu langsung mencubit pipi anaknya itu dengan gemas, sekaligus menggantikan donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu sedikit kesal karena tak jadi mencubit pipi anak manis itu.

.

.

.

===0o0o0o0o0o===

….

"Ahjussi, lepaskan saya. Kumohon ahjussi…" Lirih Sungmin meronta karena sebuah ikatan di lengannya pada seorang namja yang sudah keliatan berumur. Namun badannya masih tetap kekar.

"Tak akan Lee Sungmin! Kau sudah menjerumuskanku ke penjara. Aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara. Lihat saja nanti.." Balas orang itu sembari mengeluarkan smirk menjijikannya.

"Tapi ahjussi, aku ada keperluan. Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Andwae! Tak akan. Kau yang memulainya Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung tertunduk pasrah. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar bisa ditolong oleh siapapun. Dia sudah tak sanggup untuk melawan ahjussi jahat itu. Sudah cukup traumanya di masa lalu.

"Sungmin, makanlah dulu. Walaupun kau membuatku kesal, aku tetap peduli padamu." Ujar pria tua itu terhadap sungmin dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau eoh? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, bisa saja kau memasukan sesuatu ke makanan itu. Yang aku mau lepaskan aku sekarang!" Teriak sungmin meronta minta dilepaskan dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Lalu, kau pikir aku bodoh juga sehingga mau melepaskan ikatanmu itu? Cuih! Jangan harap. Jika aku tak punya hati nurani lagi, mungkin kau sudah mati tergeletak disini. Jadi jangan coba-coba membuatku semakin ingin membunuhmu. Mengerti!?" Sungmin hanya menunduk dengan badannya yang sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan dari pria tua itu tadi. Kemudian pria tua itu tadi langsung keluar. Dan mengunci Sungmin di gudang itu sendirian.

"Hiks, aku takut. Kyu.. tolong aku.." Sungmin menekuk kakinya ke lutut. Dia berharap kyuhyun mau mencarinya dan menyelamatkannya disaat seperti ini.

.

.

'Min, kau dimana? Apa kau sudah makan?' Batin Kyuhyun seakan mendengar isakan sungmin. Pandangannya kosong kedepan.

"Sudahlah kyu. Kami akan membantumu mencari Minnie. Jangan pasang tampang seperti mayat hidup itu. Ketampananmu akan hilang." Ujar Ryeowook memecah keheningan karena ingin berniat membuat suasana lebih hangat.

"Ehem.." Yesung berdehem kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi. Mungkin namja ini agak risih mendengar Kyuhyun dipuji tampan oleh Isteri mainannya(?) itu.

"Wae Hyung? Jangan cemburu padaku. Aku memang tampan. Wookie berkata jujur." Ucap Kyuhyun mampu menebak pikiran Yesung.

"Aish, cemburu apa maksudmu? Hei cho, kenarsisanmu kembali. Sudahlah, mari kita cari sungmin. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ajak Yesung pada semua. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

===0o0o0o0o0o0===

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya di pinggiran kota seoul. Namun setelah melihat banyak kerumunan orang-orang, dia memberhentikan mobilnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa penasaran.

"Minji, appa keluar sebentar. Minji jangan kemana-mana ne, appa akan cepat balik." Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut minji halus. Minji hanya mengangguk.

Saat Kyuhyun keluar, dia langsung mesuk ke kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Wah, kasihan ya."

"Sepertinya dia habis di tabrak. Yang menabrak malah melarikan diri. Sangat kasian.."

"Bagaimana orang ini nasibnya nanti ya?"

Itulah percakapan yang terdengar dari kerumunan-kerumunan orang banyak tadi yang mampu di dengar Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun lihat sekarang adalah, kondisi seorang pria tua yang sedang sekarat. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menabrak orang-orang di depannya dan langsung membawa pria tadi masuk ke mobilnya. Kyuhyun walaupun menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap tak tega melihat orang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan seperti ini. Kyuhyun masuk mobil. Dan melihat tatapan membingungkan dari minji. Walaupun minji bingung, dia tetap mengikuti kemanapun appanya membawanya.

"Minji, kita ke rumah sakit ne. Orang ini membutuhkan perawatan." Ujar Kyu pada minji. Minji hanya bisa mengangguk bingung.

Kyuhyun membawa pria tadi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru dia memanggil semua perawat yang ada.

"dokter, mohon selamatkan dia dokter. Saya mohon…" Lirih Kyuhyun pada seorang dokter yang sedang menangani pria tadi.

"Nde Tuan. Kami usahakan sebisa mungkin. Mohon jangan ganggu kami dulu." Ucap dokter itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak kenal pada orang itu, entah mengapa dia sangat kasihan dan peduli pada pria yang ditolongnya tadi.

Kemudian selang beberapa menit, dokter pun keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun beserta minji yang duduk di tepi ruangan.

"Tuan, pasien sudah sadar. Walaupun keadaannya tak terlalu pulih, tapi dia bisa anda ajak bicara." Ujar dokter tadi. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam. Tak lupa dia membawa minji juga.

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pria itu.

"Boleh kah ak aku, meminta bantuanmu anak muda?"

"Jika aku bisa akan kubantu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kemudian pria itu mengambil secarik kertas yang ada dikantung celananya. Lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya kyuhyun sembari menerima kertas itu.

"Itu kertas yang akan kuberikan pada seseorang,yang akan kau datangi di rumah di jalan cheonju, nomor 2. Masuklah kedalam rumah itu. Datangi sebuah gudang. Disana ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Aku tau kau anak baik. Aku… akan akh.. memberi ini .." Pria itu dengan susah payah berucap,kemudian memberi sebuah kunci rumah pada kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Tuan." Ujar kyuhyun.

"Gamsa.. ham.. nida… akh!" Pria itu langsung berteriak kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyuhyun hanya miris melihat itu. Dia pun keluar ruangan dengan muka yang tampak sedih. Minji semakin bingung saat melihat kejadian tadi. Namun iya tak pikir panjang. Anak itu tak ingin mencampuri urusan appanya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, kyuhyun langsung menyuruh minji masuk. Disusul dengannya yang juga masuk ke bangku kemudi.

Drtttt drtttt

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung membuka ponselnya.

**From : Mokpo Hyung**

**Kyu, aku belum menemukan Minnie. Tapi aku sangat minta maaf. Sepertinya hyunsik sedang demam. Jadi tak apakan jika aku sampai sini dulu membantu mencari?**

Kyuhyun pun membalas membalas pesan donghae.

**-reply-**

**To : Mokpo Hyung**

**Nde. Gwaenchana hyung. Gomawo sudah membantuku mencari. Semoga hyunsik cepat sembuh.**

**-Send-**

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pesan yang kedua.

**From : Kuda Hyung**

**Kyu, bummie ku lelah. Mian kami belum menemukan sungmin. Aku janji akan membantumu mencari lagi. Tapi untuk hari ini cukup sampai sini dulu ne kyu? Kumohon kau tetap mengerti apa maksudku. Semoga kau dapat menemukan sungmin secepatnya.**

**-reply-**

**To : Kuda Hyung**

**Nde hyung. Gomawo telah membantu ku mencari sungmin hyung.**

**-send-**

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan Siwon Tadi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca pesan terakhir.

**From : Indigo Hyung ***author nyengir gajje*

**Kyu, aku tak tega melihat narin dan wookie kelelahan seperti ini. Mian tak bisa lanjut membantu mencari sungmin. Aku harap kau cepat menemukannya ne. **

**-reply-**

**To : Indigo Hyung**

**Gwanchana hyung. Gomawo telah membantuku hari ini.**

**-send-**

Sudah kyu duga, hyungdeulnya pasti kelelahan membantu mencari sungmin. Lalu kyuhyun melihat kesebelahnya yang sudah ada minji.

"Minji, minji lelah tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada anak itu. Minji menggeleng imut.

"Anhi. Minji tak lelah appa~ minji pen cali min umma. Minji cayang min umma~." Minji memasang tampang serius yang lebih cocok di bilang tampang imut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak itu.

"Nde chagia. Tapi kalau minji capek, bilang ne. sekarang kita menuju suatu tempat." Ujar kyuhyun. Dia pun melajukan mobilnya ketempat dimana pria tua tadi memberi tahunya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Minji takut melihat kondisi rumah itu. Akhirnya kyuhyun menggendong minji.

Sampai tibalah kyuhyun disebuah gudang.

"Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" Tanya kyuhyun dari luar.

"Akh…tolong ak kuhh…" Terdengar lirihan dari dalam. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mendobrak pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang dicarinya saat ini sedang tergeletak lemah dilantai kotor gudang itu.

"Min!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan itu adalah milik kyuhyun, langsung tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

===0o0o0o0o0===

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh sungmin ketika bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya sangat pegal pasca diikat kemarin.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau.. apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya kyuhyun balik.

"Ais, menurutku kau. Gomawo ne~." Kyuhyun terseyum melihat sungmin seperti itu.

"Min, aku minta maaf.." Ucap Kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Waktu di gudang sekolah waktu itu." Jawab kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bersemu merah.

"Aish, jangan bicarakan itu. Aku sudah melupakannya." Ujar sungmin sembari menunduk malu.

"Tapi aku-"

"Sstttt." Sungmin menutup bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau tak bersalah kyunnie~." Sungmin melepas telunjuknya. Kemudian memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tau maksud sungmin, juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Namun baru saja, bibir kedua insan itu akan bersatu, tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar.

"Umma~ Appa~~ minji lapal~~." Ujar minji dari luar, kemudian masuk ke kamar kyumin dengan ekspresi bingung melihat umma appanya yang sedang ingin hampir melakukan making.

"Umma dan appa cedang apa?" Tanya minji polos. Kyuhyun & Sungmin memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian minji mendekat pada kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin yang melihat minji mendekat ,langsung mengangkat anak manis itu kepangkuannya.

"Minji tau? Umma kangen minji.." Ucap sungmin sembari menyentil hidung anaknya sayang. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan dua makhluk manis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo? Minji juga tangen umma tauk~." Balas minji manja pada sungmin. "Acal umma tau, kemalin appa cepelti mayat idup pas umma tak ada dicini." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik tajam ke minji. Minji hanya menyegir. Sungmin malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan minji.

"Benarkah? Tapi appa selalu membuat umma kesal." Ujar sungmin sengaja agar membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Anhi. Appa tak cepelti itu umma. Appa baik olangnya. Buktinya kemalin appa cucah payah cali umma kemana-mana." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan minji.

"Ne, umma percaya. Appa memang baik. Minji masih ngantuk kan? Sekarang minji lanjutkan tidur dulu. Nanti pas bangun umma buatin makanan enak." Ucap sungmin lembut. Minji pun merebahkan dirinya dikasur Queen size itu.

"Hmm, min. sepertinya kau juga istirahat. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu." Kyuhyun baru saja hendak beranjak, namun tiba-tiba sungmin menarik tangannya.

"Waeyo min? ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tetaplah disini kyu. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan minji." Jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis pada sungmin. Ia merebahkan sungmin dikasur. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya sendiri ke kasur juga. Mereka terhalang oleh minji. Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling berhadapan. Minji yang sudah tertidur pulas, membuat mereka sedikit tersenyum memerhatikan anak itu.

"Kyu?." Panggil sungmin.

"Nde?." Sahut Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Aku.. emm" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya bingung.

"Kau sakit ming?." Tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. "Lalu?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menarik napasnya kemudian-

"Saranghae kyu." Ucap sungmin langsung menunduk. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ming? Aku tak dengar. Bisa katakan lagi?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, aku yakin kau mendengarnya~" Sungmin merona hebat.

"Ayolah, sekali lagi." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Umm, saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin mantap. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kemudian

"Nado saranghae.. tapi bukankah kau membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sejenak.

"Kau berhasil membuat rasa benciku menjadi rasa cinta kyu." Jawab sungmin seadanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti mencintaiku Karena aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk manis. "Jaljjayo ming."

"Jaljjayo Kyu~"

.

.

.

_3 Bulan Kemudian_

.

.

.

.===0o0o0o0o0o0===

"Emm, Hyukie, aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicara saja hae." Ucap seorang namja manis membalas ucapan namja tampan sebelumnya.

"Maukah, kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya donghae sembari mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari jaketnya. Eunhyuk hanya terkejut melihat itu.

"Hae.." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena tak menyangka dengan ini.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku sangat kagum denganmu saat merawat hyunsik selama ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa ini muncul. Aku tak tau kenapa aku mencintaimu hyukie. Tapi cukup ketahui aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu. So, would you marry me?" Tanya donghae lagi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk manis, walaupun sedikit menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

"Wookie, pada akhirnya besi yang sangat kuat bisa meleleh hanya karena sebuah api yang tanpa sengaja membakarnya. Begitu juga dengan ku. Kau tau, selama ini tanpa sengaja kau berhasil mengambil hatiku. Aku ingin kita membangun keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Memang ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya yesung pada wookie. Wookie terharu melihat penuturan yesung.

"Nde hyung. I do." Jawab Wookie tersenyum bahagia dengan setetes air bening dimatanya. Merekapun berpelukan hangat.

.

.

.

"Kau tau? Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan ini, tapi aku masih takut mengucapkannya padamu bummie. Namun sekarang rasanya mengucapkan ini adalah suatu kewajiban bagiku. Bummie, maukah kau menjadi milikku? Menikahlah denganku. Membangun keluarga yang harmonis kelak?" Siwon memegang tangan kibum. Kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu lembut.

"Wonnie..Aku hiks. Aku mau wonnie.."Balas Kibum dengan tangis terharunya. Siwon tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~Kyumin Is Real~~~~~

Saat ini sebuah acara besar di mulai. Delapan namja tampan dan namja manis sedang menuju altar untuk sebuah pengucapan yang menyangkut sebuah janji pada Tuhan.

"Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon, dan Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kalian menjadi pendamping Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, dan Lee Sungmin dalam duka maupun suka bahkan sampai ajal menjemput nanti?" Tanya Sang Pastur pada mereka semua.

"Nde. Kami bersedia." Jawab sang seme bersamaan sembari mengangguk mantap.

"Dan Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, serta Lee Sungmin, maukah kalian menjadi pendamping untuk Lee Donghae, Choi siwon, Kim Jomgwoon, dan Cho Kyuhyun dalam suka mau pun duka, bahkan sampai ajal menjemput nanti?" Tanya pastur pada mereka lagi.

"Nde. Kami bersedia." Jawab para uke bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu silahkan cium pasangan kalian masing-masing." Ucap sang pastur. Merekapun berciuman hangat dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tepukan riuh terdengar di gereja itu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa.. celamat umma appa~~." Ujar Hyunsik memeluk HaeHyuk Erat. Haehyuk tersenyum pada anak itu dan memeluk balas.

"Umma appa.. celamat…~!" Hambur Narin memeluk umma appanya . Yewook tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"nae umma appa.. celamat…~~~" Jisung menepuk nepukan tangannya imut. Kemudian siwon menggendongnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Umma , appa.. minji cenang.. celamat ne..~~" Ucap minji mengahampiri Kyuhyun dan sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk anak kesayangan mereka itu.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun dan sungmin kini telah berada di sebuah taman bersama minji juga.

"Min, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Ucap kyuhyun sembari member Sungmin sebuah kertas. Sungmin langsung membukanya. Dan membaca kertas itu.

_Dear Lee Sungmin yang manis_

_Hey bocah? Apa kau tau, dibalik kebencianku terhadapmu selama ini , aku sangat menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Untuk kejadian dimasa lalu, aku harap kau mau melupakannya. Itu aku sedang dikendalikan oleh alkohol. Jadi kuharap kau mau mengerti. Maaf telah menyanderamu dirumah tua itu. Kuharap lagi kau mau memaafkan semua kesalahan ku. Aku menyesal pernah berbuat jahat terhadap anak manis sepertimu. Jujur saja, dulu akulah yang menyumbangkan ginjalku saat kau berumur 7 tahun. Ibumu tak meminta dariku, namun aku masih ingin melihatmu hidup anak muda. Jadi pertahankan ginjal pemberianku ne? _

Sungmin menitikan air matanya. Kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Lalu membaca surat itu kembali.

_Dan satu lagi, menurut feeling ku, orang yang akan mengantarkan suratku ini padamu adalah jodohmu kelak. Aku benarkan? Haha Aku harap begitu. _

Sungmin tersenyum mambaca bagian surat yang ini. Benar kata orang itu, kyuhyun memang jodohnya.

_Kalau begitu berbahagialah dengan hidupmu sekarang. Aku harap kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai pamanmu. Tolong maafkan semua kesalahanku yang pernah menyakitimu. Aku menyayangimu. Setelah kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tak akan bisa kau temui lagi. Selamat tinggal sungminie^^_

_Sign_

_-Ahjussi Kang-_

"Hiks.. Paman Kang..hiks maafkan aku. Hiks." Isak sungmin yang mampu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Min, gwaenchanayo?." Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Paman kang kyu.. hiks… dia orang yang sangat baik.. kyu hiks." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Mencoba untuk menenangkan isterinya itu.

"Sudah min. dia sudah tenang disana. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku banyak berfirasat buruk padanya kyu. Hiks." Sungmin masih terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata sungmin lembut.

"Sudah ne. sekarang, kita jalani kehidupan kita bersama minji. Tuan kang pasti bahagia melihatmu bahagia ming. Jadi jangan mersedih lagi. Kau jadi jelek." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi sungmin.

CUP

Kemudian dia mengecup bibir plump itu sebentar. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan namja manis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Minji yang melihat umma appanya di taman langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin. Mereka pun berbagi canda tawa bersama. Sungmin sangat menyayangi dua orang ini. Begitupun dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat menyangi dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

Sebuah keluarga yang begitu harmonis bukan? Ah mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Choi Siwon waktu itu.

_"Kalau begitu buatlah diri kalian saling mencintai."_

Dan benar saja. Mereka pun saling mencintai. Cinta memang bisa muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja. Itulah yang terjadi pada ke delapan namja diatas.

Cinta bergantung pada Kau.. Kau lah yang membuat cinta.. Kau lah yang merasakan cinta. Kau lah yang mengerti cinta. Bahkan Kaulah yang mengartikan cinta..

Love, Because of

YOU …..

.

.

.

.

.

FINN..

[Backsound : Park Bom – YOU and I]

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

_**nurwakhidah93 **_

_**hyuknie**_

_** 1**_

_**dessykyumin **_

_**chiikyumin **_

_**ywookielf **_

_**yuyalovesungmin **_

_**joyeerrelpeu **_

_**miyumiyu137**_

_**joymin137**_

_**lee hyun mi**_

_**cho sungkyu **_

_**amaterasuuchih1**_

_**chokyunnie**_

_**princess pumkins elf**_

_**ayachi casey **_

_**ssungmine **_

_**iam e.l.f and joyer**_

_**song min ah**_

_**black devil for suju **_

_**songhyojin**_

_**137line **_

_**amaterasuuchih1**_

_**maria8 **_

_**yuara tirania**_

_**alshakyungsoo3012**_

_**anggihaehyukelf**_

_**3 ALL GUEST 3  
**_

******a****d**akah yang tertinggal? bilang ne^^

**Huaaaaa Akhirnya…. Kyaaa saya minta maaf karena endingnya kurang memuaskan. Saya tau ini masih jelek. Dan kalian pasti males baca kan.. aduh jangan tabok saya ne. saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ingin membuat ending yang bagus. Tapi kalau belum bagus ya, mau apalagi. Itu juga minta maaf kalau pas nikahannya agak aneh. Maklum saya muslim, jadi gak ngerti nikahan ala orang kristen. Hehe. Dan maaf karena endingnya gak ada ence. Emang saya khususin di chapter 1 doang sih. Lagi gak mood bikin ence nih u,u . Tapi saya sudah bikin happy ending noh.. walaupun agak sedikit angst(?) .Mian juga karena pair lain jarang dimunculin. Kan cast utama kyumin. Kalau begitu Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di 3 chapter sebelumnya. Saya harap tinggalkan jejak juga di akhir ne. hargai saya dengan cara mereview. Terimakasih masukan dari kalian semua. Ini ff pertama saya yang bisa saya tuntasin. Ff yang lain masih pada gantung. Hehe. Lunaslah untang saya. ****Don't be silent readers****. Akhir kata..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE….**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**^_^ ~~Yefah~~ ^_^**


End file.
